Rising Storm/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Over the course of a few days, the streams in ThunderClan's territory have dried up until the only source of fresh water is on the far side of Sunningrocks. One-eye grumbles that it's as dry as a kit's bedding and there has never been a greenleaf like it. Fireheart prays for StarClan to send rain, looking around at the sky for clouds. He worries about the Clan finding Whitethroat and Littlecloud, since they have been forced to find water close to the place they are resting. At the same time, Fireheart feels almost relieved over the drought and water shortage since it's a distraction from his thoughts of Cloudpaw. :As the sunhigh patrol returns, Frostfur gathers a group of queens and elders at the edge of the clearing to drink from the river. Smallear asks why StarClan would send a drought now, glancing in Fireheart's direction. The deputy's fur prickles, and he remembers about Smallear's warning about the consequences of broken rituals. One-eye mentions she isn't bothered by the dryness but about Twolegs going into the forest. She states that they crash around a lot, scaring away prey and ruining scent markers. The elder comments some rain will make them go away. Speckletail pipes up and mentions she is worried about Willowpelt, since she might not want to leave her newborn kits for too long. The she-cat continues if the queen doesn't drink, her milk will dry up and she won't be able to take care of the new kits. Patchpelt adds that it's the same with Goldenflower, and suggests bringing back water-soaked moss for them lick the moisture off. Fireheart announces that is a great idea, and wonders why he didn't think of it. He notes it's probably because he is trying not think about the nursery, namely one kit in particular. The deputy asks them to bring some water-soaked moss back and Patchpelt nods. Speckletail agrees they will both bring back some, and Fireheart blinks at them gratefully. :Fireheart remembers how eager Cloudpaw was to help the elders, and how the tom always seemed close to them. He feels hurt that the old cats hardly seem to notice his nephew is gone, and wonders if he is the only one that thought Cloudpaw could have lived happily in ThunderClan. The deputy irritably shakes his ears, thinking Bluestar is correct in that Cloudpaw made the right choice to leave. However, Fireheart still misses the former apprentice a lot. :The ThunderClan deputy calls Sandstorm and Brackenfur over to him, and they bound across the clearing. Fireheart asks if they’ll escort the elders and queens to the river for drinking, and the warriors answer that they can. The ginger tom apologizes, knowing that they’re tired, but Sandstorm insists she isn’t. Brackenfur twitches his whiskers and Fireheart washes his chest self-consciously. The patrol soon leaves, and the clearing is now silent except for mews sounding near the nursery. Whitestorm is with Bluestar in her den, and Willowpelt and Goldenflower are in the nursery with their kits. Fireheart has noticed Goldenflower's son has been around camp the past few days, walking around on unsteady. He refuses to look into the kit's gaze and has warily watched as it starts to join Clan life. The kit is mewling to the other young cats in the den, and Fireheart thinks of how hungry he'll be if Goldenflower doesn't get water soon. He hopes the patrol of queens and elders don't need to travel all the way to the river, and imagines them trekking through the undergrowth. :Fireheart suddenly remembers about Littlecloud and Whitethroat, wondering if Cinderpelt has sent them away yet. The deputy shudders and hurries to the medicine den, nearly crashing into the gray she-cat as she limps from the entrance. Cinderpelt asks what's the matter, seemingly cheerful. However, this changes when she sees Fireheart's frown. The deputy asks urgently if she told the sick ShadowClan cats to leave, Cinderpelt reminds him with an impatient sigh that they have already been through this. Fireheart questions again if the pair are gone, and she replies they promised to leave the night after. Fireheart inquires if there's still the scent of sickness left, his fur prickling with worry. Cinderpelt snaps that she told them to leave and they promised they would. She says she doesn't have time since there are berries to collect before the birds get them. The gray she-cat suggests if he doesn't believe her then he should check himself. Yellowfang orders Cinderpelt to hurry up with getting berries, so she leaves him. :Fireheart pads back into the clearing and decides to check for himself if the ShadowClan cats are still here. The ginger cat begins to pace the clearing, knowing he can’t leave just now because he and Whitestorm are the only warriors left in camp. The white senior warrior asks his deputy who’s on tonight’s evening patrol, and Fireheart says Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw are going. Whitestorm questions if Brightpaw can go with the dawn patrol tomorrow, commenting he hasn’t been keeping up with her training. Fireheart agrees, and then gives a report on what other cats are currently doing in the forest. They both share their concerns about Bluestar, and the deputy says he’ll bring her some wet moss when a patrol returns. Whitestorm then praises Fireheart’s deputyship, and the ginger cat purrs a thank you. The white senior warrior continues, commenting he’s sorry about Cloudpaw, and agrees that the tom might have made a good warrior. :Suddenly, pebbles clatter and Speckletail comes into the camp with cats following her. Brackenfur reports to Fireheart that a group of of young Twolegs had chased them. The deputy decides they’ll have to wait until dark to get water, as it should be safe. Speckletail frets that Goldenflower and Willowpelt will need some before then, and so Fireheart offers to get it. He thinks this is the perfect chance to sneak away and check if the sick ShadowClan cats are gone. The deputy leaves Sandstorm at the top of the ravine and pads into the forest. Fireheart checks for RiverClan patrols, and when none are seen, he thinks there’ll be no cat to challenge him fetching water. The ginger tom draws near the dusty cave in which Littlecloud and Whitethroat had sheltered. Fireheart is relieved the stench of sickness is gone, but as he peers further inside, a weight drops on his back. :The ThunderClan deputy struggles to throw his attacker off, but is kept in a firm hold. Fireheart braces himself for sharp claws to rake his flank, but instead realizes the cat is Graystripe. He calls out his friend’s name joyfully, and the RiverClan warrior purrs. Fireheart is surprised he swam across the river to see him, but the gray tom says it’s not too hard. Graystripe asks how everyone is, and the deputy hesitates, slowly voicing concerns about Bluestar. The gray warrior continues talking, but Fireheart sadly looks at his friend. He knows he can’t share Bluestar’s weaknesses with a cat of another Clan, no matter how much he wants to. :Fireheart switches the subject, asking how RiverClan is. Graystripe replies that it’s great, and his two kits are thriving. The deputy asks why he can’t return home, but his friend answers he can’t leave his offspring. Graystripe continues that they remind him of Silverstream too much, and Fireheart comforts the warrior. The RiverClan cat exclaims that that’s enough soppy stuff, and asks the deputy if he was looking for those ShadowClan cats. Fireheart demands how he knows about that, and Graystripe puts in they were giving off quite the stench. The deputy inquires if the rest of RiverClan knows about them, and his friend says no. Graystripe comments he’d been doing all the patrolling near here, and last saw the pair a few days ago. He meows that they’d told them Cinderpelt was helping them, and therefore thought Fireheart must know about it too. The ThunderClan deputy admits he wasn’t thrilled upon finding out, but Graystripe guesses Cinderpelt got let off the hook. Fireheart says yes, and then shortly after, the RiverClan warrior says he has to leave and go back to camp. They say goodbye and part ways to their own territories. Characters Major }} Minor *Frostfur *One-eye *Speckletail *Patchpelt *Sandstorm *Brackenfur *Whitestorm *Bluestar *Willowpelt *Sorrelkit (Unnamed) *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) *Goldenflower *Bramblekit (Unnamed) *Tawnykit (Unnamed) *Cinderpelt *Yellowfang *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Whitethroat *Cloudpaw *Halftail (Unnamed) *Dappletail (Unnamed) *Runningwind *Thornpaw *Mousefur *Brightpaw *Darkstripe *Dustpelt *Swiftpaw (Unnamed) *Fernpaw (Unnamed) *Ashpaw (Unnamed) *Tigerclaw *Featherkit (Unnamed) *Stormkit (Unnamed) *Silverstream (Unnamed) *Mosspelt (Unnamed) *Crookedstar *Spottedleaf }} Errors *One-eye refers to greenleaf as summer. Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 14nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 14 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc